organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Emblem Heartless
Magic-type Emblem Heartless, as their name suggests again, are breeds of Heartless that use Magic to attack enemies, with several small exceptions. They are generally very small in stature and float. The Music Group The Music Group is a large range of Heartless with near identical appearance. Each specializes in a different kind of magic. See their main article for more details. Wizard Wizard Heartless are a breed of Emblem Heartless that resemble small wizardly figures and use moderate to advanced Magic. They will sometimes leave behind their staves, known as "Wizard's Relics," when defeated. A Wizard has a small torso and thin upper arms, but very wide, three-fingered forearms and hands. Its upper body and arms are covered by a high-collared, purple coat with a Heartless emblem on the chest and thin, white lining at its bottom. It sports a violet, wide-brimmed, conical hat with a thin, curled tip that resembles a stereotypical witch hat. It also wears a small, gold belt around its waist, over the coat, and a lavender robes underneath it that hides its feet and legs. Its head is a black sphere and it has glowing yellow eyes. Wizards, as their names suggest, are masters of magic. They will use moderate to advanced versions of Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Gravity spells. They cannot be harmed by magic, and will sometimes absorb it. They also have the ability to teleport. When casting thunder, they will cloak themselves in a shield of electricity, forcing back anyone who ventures near. Halloween Wizard Wizards that only appear in Halloween Town. They are identical to normal wizards, though their color scheme is highly muted. Bookmaster Runemaster Barrier Master Crescendo Flare Note Bubble Beat Fortuneteller Nightwalker Shaman it resembles a monkey, this magic based heartless attacks from afar and moves around very little. It is mostly magic resistant and nullifies all attacks while taking on its mask form. It can unleash a cursed flame that will actively chase after its target. Final Shaman Necromancer Angel Star The Angel Star Heartless is a rare, powerful breed of Emblem Heartless. It is peculiar in that it one of only two Heartless that uses Light (Heartless by nature being creatures of Darkness), the other being the Silver Rock. Angel Stars are largely conical in shape, the lower half of this cone being made of glass and apparently hollow, the top making up their faces, which are quite unlike any other Heartless'. Rather than two yellow, circular eyes and a jagged mouth, the Angel Stars have three rather small yellow circle "eyes" arranged in a triangle, and nothing else. Their teardrop-shaped heads are flesh-toned and curl at the very end. A blue band separates the head from the glass body, which is printed with the Nobody Emblem. On the underside of the glass body, an upturned tapering blue cone, with two bright golden rings attached. Near where their head and bodies attach, they have four pale pink, robotic wings - the lower two slightly large than the upper two. Angel Stars' main ability is firing off homing orbs of Light energy toward an enemy. However, this long range attack can be deflected, even back at them. They can use a tornado-like spell that deals very significant damage to their targets. If they feel threatened, they can wrap themselves in their wings, becoming invulnerable to physical attacks. They are immune to magical attacks, and will absorb Thuder-based attacks. Final Angel Star Final Angel Stars are a rare variety of the already rare Angel Star. They are identical in all but their color scheme, swapping for a primarily blue color scheme with yellow additions. 'Trickmaster' 'Crimson Prankster'